Baby Chronicles
by xXKnight Of HeartXx
Summary: The sequel to Perfect Couple Season 2 by DFan3 then took up by DigiDigiFan3 now it's being taking up by me. DarkPrincess-AshleyKimaruNinjafromtheSound the NarutoFreak R&R hope you'll like it as much was DigiDigiFan3! ;P
1. Truth Behind The Card!

**Me:Alright so DigiDigi Fan 3 let me take over his FanFic so I hope you like it cuz I dunno what to do with it I just wanted it to keep going have fun R&R.**

**Chapter 4: Truth Behind The Card!**

"We'll find out next fight we're in."

"Awww you guys started the party without us."

"Jade, Ashley I thought you two couldn't make it!" Rika said

"Well we had defeat a couple Heartlesses and destroy some Nobodies, exploded some Unversed but hey we made it!" Ashley said dramatically brushing her shoulders making Jade laugh.

"Who are you guys?" Henry said

"Oh sorry that's right we never met!" Jade said

"The name's Jade Mai Hayashi the adoptive daughter of Aiko and Tsubasa. My birthparents are Lexxi Time Autumn and Drake Jen Autumn."

"You're the daughter of Lexxi and Drake! They like saved Shinjuku from being destroyed by the Kyuubi!" Kazu said

"Yeah I get that a lot." Jade said

"What about you standing in the shadows?" Henry asked

"Ashley Gekido Kimaru."

"Nice to meet you, Jade, Ashley." Jeri said

"Yeah…" Ashley said darkly.

"What's her deal?" Takato asked Rika.

"Ashley doesn't like talking to new people. And she hasn't had the best childhood." Rika said

"Why what happened?" Takato asked

"I'll let her tell you herself." Rika said

"So Jade, Ashley how do you know, Rika?" Jeri asked

"Digimon Tournament, we all won 1st place!"

"Oh! You're the Digimon Goddess!" Kazu squealed

"The one and only!" Jade said

"So that makes Ashley the Digimon Devil since she uses virus cards!"

"Damn straight!" Ashley said

"So we got the Digimon Queen, the Digimon Goddess and Digimon Devil here that sooooo awesome!" Kazu and Kenta said  
>"Umm is your friend always like this?" Jade asked<p>

"Pretty much." everyone told Ashley and Jade.

"Okay." Jade said looking at Ashley.

"What?"

"Ashley, don't do it." Jade said reading her best friend facial expression. Ashley's face read 'Can I punch him?'.

"Rika, you're friend Ashley's a creeper!" Kenta said Kazu laughed

"Hey Jade you got a Digimon?" Henry asked

"Yes I do."

"Then where is it?"

"Try turning around." Jade said pointing her finger at Henry.

"Okay~?"

"Holy shit!" Henry said falling on the floor in fear.  
>"Heh-heh-heh…"<p>

"My Digimon are Flaremon and Gaomon." Ashley said

"You called m'lady?" Gaomon asked

"Nice to see you two made it too." Rika said

"Rika, it's an honor being here." Flaremon and Gaomon said blowing to Rika.

"Is that a black Renamon?" everyone asked

"Jade, do you really need to scare them?" Rika asked helping Henry up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" Jade laughed

"That's not funny I nearly had a heartattack!" Henry said

"That's funny to me." Jade said

"You're an evil, _evil _little girl!" Henry said

"Why thank you." Jade said bowing like she just accomplished something.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ashley asked

"Takato said he defeated a Mega Digimon by himself!" Ryo said

"What Digimon?" Ashley asked

"BlackWarGreymon." Henry said

"We've defeated a lot of Digimon on our own." Jade and Ashley said pointing at eachother.

"You a lie!" Kazu yelled

"No it's true!" Ashley said

"How did you guys defeat these "Digimon" Takato said he did his with a card?" Kenta asked

"Watch 'n learn!"  
>"*takes a deep breath* I summon thy weapon!"<p>

"What the hell is that?" Takato asked

"Oblivakeeper and Oblivion…" Jade started

"Fenrir…these my friends are what are known as Keyblades." Ashley finished

"Wow!"

"Oh it gets better! Go for it." Rika said

"Ready?" Jade asked

"Sure." Ashley said emotionless.

"Master Form!"

"Anti-Ashley!"

"Damn!" everyone yelled

"Yeah we're the best."

"So you guys met Rika at a tournament I don't believe that." Takato said

"Takato…" Rika said

"Nah, Rika its okay he can see right through us! Rika met me in the park after I was jumped, ensiled and embarrass. Heh…they film the whole thing posted it on Facebook, YouTube, Twitter…anywhere, where people can see it…I'm sorry it's not the best thing in my life." Jade said fighting off the tears.

"Its okay, Jade-chan." DarkRenamon said

"Thanks, Dark-chan."

"Ashley?" Takato said

"I'll tell you my whole life's story it will make more sense that way." Ashley said

"Okay."

"It's a long one." Ashley added

"Doesn't matter to us."

"I was 3 years old when the Third Hokage killed my parents saying they were keeping a dangerous beast in the house and most be kill for it. Then I later got adopted they didn't want me they beaten half dead…later I was thrown on the dusty road to die…then Itachi Uchiha found me he healed me the best he could leaving me on the Sound Village border that's where I got into a fight with the Sound Four at the age of 5 and when I was adopted by none thing then Orochimaru…when I went to school everyone knew I, the Jinchuuriki host of the Shukaku shunning me from becoming they're friend not letting me play with them…not letting me sit at the same lunch table. That's when I noticed someone sitting _with_ me…it was Rika and Jade, I was _so _happy that someone wanted to eat with me that's when we became the bad chicks of the school! Well me and Jade at least."

"You're a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said moving her hair showing the symbol on her forehead the one Gaara has.

"I etched this on forehead with my sand and _I_ truly thought I would have no love."

"That just shows how much people can be such bitches!" Ryo said

"So that's our story on how we became friends with Rika."

"Why's everyone listening to stories? I thought this was party!" Kazu said

"Hey who wants to do karaoke?" Kenta asked

"Rika…" Kazu said

"Oh hell no why you ask my two friend Jade and Ashley!"

"Okay so you up to it."

"Give me that damn mic!" Ashley said

"Now it's going to be a party!" Jade said

"White walls surround us  
>No light will touch your face again<br>Rain taps the window  
>As we sleep among the dead." Jade sang first<p>

"Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I." Ashley sang<p>

"There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the Anthem Of The Angels  
>And say the last goodbye!" Ashley and Jade sang together<p>

"Cold light above us  
>Hope fills the heart<br>And fades away  
>Skin white as winter<br>As the sky returns to grey."

"Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I."<p>

"There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the Anthem Of The Angels  
>And say the last goodbye<br>I keep holding onto you  
>But I can't bring you back to life<br>Sing the Anthem Of The Angels  
>Then say the last goodbye<p>

You're dead alive, You're dead alive, You're dead alive, You're dead alive  
>There is nothing left of you<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>Sing the Anthem Of The Angels<br>And say the last goodbye  
>I keep holding onto you<br>But I can't bring you back to life  
>Sing the Anthem Of The Angels<br>And say the last goodbye."

"Damn girl!" Ryo, Kazu and Kenta said

"Heh-heh-heh…" Jade giggle Ashley laughed

"They have the voices of angels!" Ryo said  
>"Thank you!" Jade said Ashley still laughing.<p>

"DarkRenamon, is that you?"

"Yo, yo Romnimon long time no see bro!" DarkRenamon said

"What?"

"Same at that my little sis!" Romnimon said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the train did I hear that right!" Takato said

"What?" DarkRenamon asked

"Did we just hear you say little sister?" Takato asked

"Yep." Jade said

"What the fuck! Renamon has a brother and a sister what's next!" everyone said Guilmon fainting again.

"Ha-ha-ha…that's funny! I have something that will shock you even more." DarkRenamon said

"Please don't." the gang said

"Oh I think she should." Rika said

"Alright…go for it."

"Jade is my wife."

"Oh shit!"

"It's true she kissed me the first time we met."

"Jade-chan…" DarkRenamon said embarrassed.

"What is was pretty romantic it was night and the moon was out." Jade said

"Now that's tight!" Ryo said

"Dark-chan…here saved my life not once but_ twice_."

"How so?" Jeri asked

"Uhh oh yeah always being in the shadows when I'm at school I was jumped but she save me the second time I was pushed off the school roof." Jade said calmly

"Oh man!" Kenta said

"Yeah I'm pretty dangerous…" Jade said Ashley smirked.

"So you're adopted by Orochimaru the guy wants to use Sasuke's body later?"

"Yeah…but the Sasuke part I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait a minute? Takato you said that, that card gave you the powers to defeat a mega on your own right?" Henry asked

"Yeah…"

"What was one of the attack move you required while using the card?"

"Art of the Shadow Doppelganger,"

"Wait watch this…" Ashley said

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"That's exactly what I did but there was like way more."

"Let's do this outside."

* * *

><p>"Takato, you still have that card?" Henry asked<p>

"Yeah it's right here." Takato said  
>"Alright I want you to use it at the same time Jade and Ashley does."<p>

"Got it!"

"On three! One! Two! Three!"

"Digimodify: Digidata Attribute Charge active." Takato yelled

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ashley and Jade said

"Amazing!"

"Now do the second move you used on BlackWarGreymon!"

"Alright! Spiral Chakra sphere!"

"Rasengan!"

"That's it!"

"What was that all about, Henry?" Ryo asked

"I was finding out what the card does. And I just figured it out."

"So what did you find out?" Rika asked

"That Takato's card isn't really the special like we thought it was. If Jade and Ashley can do the same thing without _the _card that just means that it was just there to help Takato win the battle when Guilmon couldn't."

"What's your point?" Ryo asked

"That we can all learn the same thing Takato's card gave him without needing the card. We just have to learn it from Jade and Ashley and how to use it to our advantage."

"That should be easy." Ashley said walking over to the gang.

"Who wants to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu?" everyone raised their hand but Rika.

"Rika, don't you want to learn this Jutsu too?" Takato asked

"Silly little Gogglehead I already know how to do it."

"And you never told us!" Kenta and Kazu said

"That's _why _I never tell you guys anything. You wouldn't leave me alone in till I taught you the Jutsu then you wouldn't stop being annoying with it."

"Alright then! Just do what we do." Jade said

"Ram!"

"Snake!"

"Tiger!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Wow."

"Now Rasengan is tricky to master but I don't have my doubts in you guys." Jade said

"Use your Shadow Clone to make the Rasengan!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Now make your clone pass air to your demined hand." Ashley said

"Wait for it to build up…then attack!" Jade said

"You two sound like natural senseis." Rika joked

"I had to teach my brother, Rika and it wasn't fun." Jade said

"I got people coming into the Sound Village every other day. Dad told me to teach them something so they can get the fuck out." Ashley said

"Rasengan!"

"Nice you guys mastered that faster then I thought." Jade said

"Now if you want to learn something even harder yet powerful at the same time then we'll teach you the Chidori and Jade's special Jutsu, Chasengan." Ashley said

"Chasengan?" Takato asked

"Chidori and Rasengan fuse together it sounds better then Raidori."

"Okay what's so hard about learning these Jutsus?" Takato asked

"You'll need to learn the Sharingan."

"The Sharingan?"

"There are nine version of the Sharingan or that's what I was told by my brother, Itachi but they all do different things. There's One Comma, the first development of the Sharingan, Two Comma the second development and the Three Comma the full Sharingan. Sharingan means Copying Wheel Eye and is one of the Sharingans, Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye, Goddess of the Sun, Tsukuyomi, God's Majesty, Amaterasu-Transcription Seal, Bunshin Bakuha, Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Kyouten Chiten, Ryuuka no Jutsu, Housenka no Jutsu, Mangekyou, Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi, and Utakata. The Uchiha Clan is known for their Sharingans like the Uchihas the Hyuuga Clan are known for they're Byakugan the, "none Clan users" of both the Sharingan and Byakugan are Kakashi Hatake and Ao. We can also teach you the Byakugan too if we have time." Ashley said she's the master of the Sharingan.

"So what Sharingan do you need to use the Chidori and Chasengan?" Ryo asked

"Just _a_ Sharingan. With that the drawback of Jutsu won't seem invent." Jade sad

"Can we see an explain?" Jeri asked she really didn't care for learning this but she really wanted too for some reason.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ashley said

"I'm going to use my Tsukuyomi."

"Ox, then spread your fingers, rabbit, the spread your fingers once more, monkey, spread fingers again then put your hand in front of you hold your wrist to keep the Chidori stead. The drawback is that you have to run in a straight line but with the Sharingan the drawback won't even matter." Ashley said

"Ashley here learned the Sharingan when she was only 12." Jade said

"Really?"

"Yeah it's nothing compared to Itachi."

"Now how to do the Chasengan. Do exactly the same thing for the Chidori its best that you use the Chidori first because using Rasengan first it will be hard to do the Chidori later. Before you start the Chidori make sure you have your shadow clone ready after building up the Chidori slowly move it to the side so your shadow clone can make the Rasengan once you've done that the Chidori will spin around the Rasengan making the Rasengan look like it have lighting on it there you have! The Chasengan!" Jade said

"You made this Jutsu?" Kenta asked

"Yeah it's was an accent. I was using the Chidori when I told my shadow clone that I made go to school for me since I was sick I ask if she could do the Rasengan for me then I worked on it more making the Chidori grow but the Rasengan at it's same size." Jade said

"You made your clone go to school for you? Wouldn't it disappear?" Henry asked

"Ah see that where you're wrong I made this clone out of flesh and blood you can do that with clones. You can choose to make flesh and blood clones or the real Shadow Clones that disappear." Jade said

"So what your clone learns you learn when they are dismissed." Ashley said

"Sweet then I wouldn't have to go to school!" Kazu said

"It will also make the training go on faster." Rika charmed in.

"True!"

"Ashley and I need to be careful when we do that since we're Jinchuuriki host." Jade said

"What are Jinchuurikis? I dunno anything about Naruto and I really don't think they ever said what they are." Jeri and Ryo finally got the courage to ask.

"Jinchuuriki demons, were once used in a village war once they couldn't control them anymore almost destroying the villages they sealed them away in humans making them what we call "Jinchuurikis". The Jinchuuriki is normal cased away, shun and lonely. Everyone looking at us as the demon sealed within us not the humans we are. We didn't know we Jinchuurikis in till someone tells us since it was sealed away in us when we were babies. Naruto, growing up with no family at all he's been lonely for awhile so he starts to act out to get attention good or bad just as long as he was heard. Gaara, he kept on trying to make friends even though he knew the fear they had of him never had he once ever hate them. When he was sitting on the roof of his house wondering "what he is" he was attacked but the sand protected him. He end up killing that person, unmasking them after doing so seeing it was his uncle, Yashamaru the one person who he thought liked him was told that he was hated Gaara for killing his sister that's when Gaara realized no one loved him etched the symbol on his forehead for "the demon loving itself". Gaara's father send Yashamaru to kill Gaara that day he never loved anyone not even his brother, Kanuro and his sister, Temari. He's the first Jinchuuriki to become Kazekage of the Sand later Naruto becomes the first Jinchuuriki to become the Hokage of the Leaf. That's the only way to earn respect I got mine from showing my dad that I'm not going to let Tayuya push me around after she blinded me I still could fight." Ashley said she's the only one that knows Gaara's story.

"I got my respect by showing everyone that being the Curse Mark Nine Tails actually isn't that bad I can run faster and I have cat-like reflects!" Jade said

"That's some story." Ryo said

"The Jinchuuriki host of the Shukaku are forced to stay up and never go to sleep." Ashley said

"Why is that, that's kinda impossible you need your sleep?" Henry said trying to sound all smart like always.

"If the Shukaku host falls asleep the Shukaku will be awaken…my father fixed my Jinchuuriki and Gaara's so we can sleep, Gaara, being some that needs sleep and since he is kinda my half brother he was happy to do so." Ashley said

"Talking about the Jinchuurikis, ay Ashley…"

"Gaara!"

"Just teaching them a thing or too about us. How ya been bro?"

"Fine I snuck off to come here."

"You're the best!" Ashley said giving her brother a hug. They're half siblings because of the Shukaku Ashley Shukaku was steal from Gaara's so that really make them half siblings.

"Naruto…" Gaara said

"Teaching my father's Jutsu that's really asking much, Jade?"Naruto said

"Naruto it wasn't my idea Takato had this card that gave him the power to do so." Jade said handing the card to Naruto.

"Hey wait where's the card?"

"Uhh Takato when did you give it to Jade?" Ryo asked

"I didn't." Takato replied

"Interesting this card copied my Jutsu exactly even my own Uzumaki Barrage a Jutsu attack I made up myself." Naruto said

"If I may ask how and where did you get this card, Takato?"

"Lord Naruto, I got the card when I was in danger that card appear giving your power to defeat a mega level Digimon."

"Still one card having my Shadow Clones, Rasengan and Uzumaki Barrage."

"That's what I was thinking." Jade said

"Hey where's Naruke?" Jade asked noticing her cousin wasn't around like always.

"On a date with Zexion."

"Damn! I was hoping he'd be here! How are you and Sasuke doing?" Jade asked

"Fine other then Naruke being a pain in the ass!"

"He takes after you." Jade laughed talking about her cousin that way.

"Naruto, if that card copied all your Jutsus then you think another one will copy your Jinchuuriki too?" Gaara asked

"Let's hope not! The only types of people to control that people that can surpass it not embrace it when the times not right."

"That's true." Gaara said agreeing.

"What if the wrong person has a Jinchuuriki?" Takato asked

"If they were the Kyuubi they may use all nine tails releasing the Kyuubi to destroy everything in its path and can't be control and sealed away! Well it can but it will cost you, your life in doing so I lost my father that way!"

"Then how are you Jinchuurikis if they're such bad things then why have it seal in you then?" Kazu yelled Kenta nodded at the comment not thinking what he was saying when Naruto and Jade held them by the shirt collar lifting them 4 feet in the air glaring at them not want them too close to them.

"We didn't choose to be Jinchuurikis! It was forced on us we didn't even got a say about it! You really think we asked to be alone most our lives! Being hated in your village always having people stare at you with those cold dead eyes! Looking at you as the demon in your body not the human you were born as! No…you wouldn't cuz you're not a Jinchuuriki! Heh-heh-heh to think I was actually going to teach you how to use the Chidori and Chasengan! Figure it out on your own I'm outta here!" Jade and Naruto said dropping half throwing Kazu and Kenta to the ground running off with Ashley, Gaara and DarkRenamon.

"Jade, Ashley wait!" Rika said

"Shit!"

"What were you two thinking? Jade and Ashley were going to teach you guys something that might help us in the next battle that we could get into and you have the _nerve_ say something to them like that knowing their stories! They didn't have to teach you those things they wanted to thinking you wanted to be they're friends!" Rika screamed at Kazu and Kenta they always manage to screw up.

"I dunno what I was sayin, Rika. Give me a break."

"You don't give it! That hurt them they actually thought they were making friends with you guys…now that these two dumbasses say something like that they're going to think everyone in the groups thinks like that."

"You know what's funny about all this?" Rika said laughing softly.

"What is it? You're always yelling at us for things we didn't really mean." Kazu yelled

"I'm going with them! If that's how you really feel about Jinchuurikis! I out! Cuz _I'm_ one too!"

"Rika wait!" Takato said

"Takato, you knew?"

"Yeah man I always knew! I can't let her go I gotta stop her."

"Takato, I'm sorry man!" Kazu said when it started to rain.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait up!"<p>

"Rika, you came!" Jade and Ashley said

"I couldn't let you go without me we're Jinchuurikis we Jinchuurikis need to stick together." Rika said

"To think I thought I was making friends." Ashley said

"Ashley-chan?"

"Luna…why are you here?"

"I heard what happened I had to make sure you were okay." Luna said

"Thanks, baby." Ashley said hugging Luna.

"Hey Rika wait up!"

"Takato, you actually came."

"Forget what Kazu said."

"We can't! That's why we never tell people about_ Jinchuurikis_ cuz someone that's oblivious to the pain and hatred we when trough to _get _friends it wasn't easy trust me." Jade said

"Rika, you can't just leave, Renamon behind. Baransumon needs you here too." Takato said

"She needs you here! You know that better then I do." That's when Rika stop walking thinking for a second.

"You guys_ can't_ let what Kazu said get to you. He's always saying things without thinking. And where are you going to go in this rain?" Takato said

"Why does your friend do that? Doesn't he know that Rika's a fellow Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked  
>"See he never picked up on that cuz he's a dumbass." Takato said<p>

"Heh…alright."

"Alright what? Alright we're feeling better or alright we're feeling better let's go back to the others?"  
>"Alright we're feeling better let's go back to the others."<p>

"Thank you." Takato said

"No. Thank you, Takato you really helped us."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Hey it's Takato. And he has Rika with him Ashley and Jade too." Jeri said<p>

"You guys came back!"  
>"You better control loose lips!" Jade growled Naruto holding her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever!" Ashley said giving him the cold shoulder.

"So the Sharingan how does it work?"

"Why don't I show you? Sharingan Tsukuyomi!" Jade and Ashley yelled when Kenta and Kazu screamed in agony.

"What are they doing?" Takato asked

"Pay…back!"

"Make…it…stop!"

"Jade, Ashley stop! Genjutsu's not the way!" Rika said

"Grrr…we're not…doing it!" Jade and Ashley said

"Not now, not now! Jade, Ashley fight it!" Rika said

"Rika, what's happening to them?" Ryo asked

"Agh!"

"Their Jinchuuriki is trying to seek revenge. That's why I never told Kazu and Kenta about being a Jinchuuriki!"

"Jade, Ashley nah!" Naruto and Gaara said

"Ah! Back off!" Jade and Ashley yelled pushing Gaara and Naruto onto the ground.

"Agh! And we promised we would never let this happen to them!" Naruto said

"What's going on? What's happening to Jade and Ashley?" Ryo asked

"We are supposed to be the protectors of the Shukaku and Cursed Nine Tails sealed within Jade and Ashley. Legend has it that if you disrespect these Jinchuuriki that are sealed in Ashley and Jade the Jinchuuriki will take _extreme_ revenge. We're supposed to make sure this _didn't _happen." Gaara said

"Jade-chan, fight it!" DarkRenamon said

"Ashley-chan fight it for us!"

"Who are you?"

"Luna Takahashi, Ashley's wife! Ashley do it for the kids!"

"What?"

"This isn't the time to be homophobic right now!"

"Shit!" Luna and DarkRenamon said after being attacked by Jade and Ashley.

"That does it!" Ryo yelled

"Ryo, what are you doing?" Rika yelled

"Protecting my friends!"

Bio-merge Digivolving!  
>Cyberdramon Bio-merge to….Justimon!<p>

"Thunderclap!"  
>"Ryo, don't!"Rika said<br>"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" Jade yelled

"Shit that's hot!"

"You can't hurt them! They're my friends!" Rika said

"Dark-papa…"

"Fox, Vail what are you doing here?"

"We felt mama's Jinchuuriki…"

"We did too."

"Snow, Wolf…"

"You wanted to fight me then you got it!" Jade and Ashley dropped Kazu and Kenta releasing them from the Tsukuyomi, Jade was taking form of the Kyuubi and Ashley was started to do the same with the Shukaku.

"What…what happened?" Kenta asked

"You guys okay?" Takato asked

"What is that?" Kazu asked

"Ashley and Jade…cuz of your big mouth they're trying to seek revenge on you." Rika sneered

"Oh…damn."

"Who should I hurt first? Why not you!" Jade's Jinchuuriki voice said picking up Fox. (A/N that works better since she's the Jinchuuriki host of the Nine tailed _Fox_)

"Fox-chan!" Snow yelled  
>"Then I'll take you!" Ashley's Jinchuuriki voice said grabbing Snow.<p>

"Snow!"

"Jade, Ashley don't do this please!" DarkRenamon and Luna pleaded

"Jade-mama…please stop this…this isn't you…" Fox said

"Ashley-papa…I know you would _never _hurt me no matter what happens. Fight it for all of us!" Snow said

"Grrr…"

"Don't let it take over you! Fight it I know you can!" Fox and Snow said

"Ugh…shut up! Don't tell me…WHAT TO DO!"

"Thunderclap!"

"Ryo!" Rika yelled

"You set this up!"

"Not today!"Ryo said

"They were actually getting somewhere!" Rika said under her breath.

"Jade-mama!"

"Ashley-papa!"

*_**Flash Back**_*

"Jade-mama!" Fox said happily

"Whoa…hey there Fox!" Jade said

"I'm glad you're home!"Fox said crying.

"Shhh its okay Fox there's no reason to cry."

"What happen when I was gone?" Jade asked

"Fox just missed you I guess." DarkRenamon said

"What about you?"Jade asked

"Not a minute passed that I wish you were still here." DarkRenamon said kissing Jade.

"Awww you're so sweet!"

"Only for you!"

"Where's Vail?"Jade asked picking up Fox who fell asleep in her arms.

"Probably on the roof."

"Ah the good ol' roof! I did a lot thinking up there in my life." Jade said

"C'mon."

"Vail?"

"Oh hi Dark-papa, Jade-mama."

"What are you doing on the roof this late at night?" DarkRenamon asked

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about what? This must be something serious for you to be on the roof." Jade said

"A guy asked me out today." Wolf said

"Ooo is he cute?" DarkRenamon asked

"Very!" Vail said

"What does this boy look like?" Jade asked

"He has these sparkly blue eyes that turn red when his mad then turns purple when he's sad. His hair is jet black with red streaks in it. He's the Gothic kid of the school. But he's one of the poplar kids."

"They have poplar kids in 1st grade?" Jade said you'd think that he'd in high school no he's a 1st grader.

"What's this cute boy's name?" DarkRenamon asked

"Wolf Takahashi." Vail shyly said

"Snow's brother?" Jade asked

"That's one reason why I can't date him he's the brother of Snow and your not supposed to date you sister's date's brother." Vail said

"There's nothing wrong with dating him! He asked you out so go for it!" DarkRenamon said

"Really?"

"Yeah it's better to take it now then to let this moment pass!" Jade said

"Thanks Jade-mama, Dark-papa."

"Anytime."

**_*End of Jade's Flash Back*_**

_***Ashley's Flash Back***_

"Ashley-papa!" Snow said

"Heh-eh-eh…you seem to be having fun."

"I like sitting on your shoulders and smelling the fresh air." Snow said

"Ashley, baby…" Luna asked

"Hmm?"

"You're always saying you want to teach the kids basic defense." Luna reminded

"Oh that's right." Ashley said carefully taking Snow off her shoulders.

"Wolf…c'mon here!"

"What's up?"

"I'm going to teach you two how to fight!"

"Sweet!" Wolf said

"But I don't wanna fight." Snow said

"Hime-chan, you're going to have to when the time comes and I down want you to get hurt out there." Ashley said kneeling down to Snow.

"Alright."

"First off let's use Shadow Clones."

"Kay!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Let's do this!" Wolf said

"Sand Shuriken!"

"Whoa! Lucky shot!" Ashley said jumping out the way.

"What can I say I've been training!" Wolf said

"I'll say!" Ashley said

"Snow, your turn!"

"Uh okay!"

"Ready?"

"Sure…"

"NOW!"

"Sand Claw!"

"Ah!" Snow hesitated just standing there Ashley made the Sand Claw turn.

"Snow! Why'd you hesitate?"

"I'm sorry, Ashley-papa I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!"

"I'm too scared too!" Snow said sinking down to her knees crying Ashley walked up to her daughter placing a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Snow! I won't hurt you I promise."

"I still don't like it!" Snow whined

"Alright then I'll tell you something. I was scared when I was in my first fight with Jade. Orochimaru was pissed when I fell on my ass Jade just laughed at me." Ashley said

"You hesitated too?" Snow asked

"I was scared outta my mind! But I won when I found my courage."

"That's all I need…courage?" Snow asked

"With that you can do anything!" Ashley said

"Alright let's do!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Ready?"

"Go for it!"

"Sand Claw!"

_Just find your courage, Snow! _Snow thought_  
><em>

"Nah! Ahhhh ow!"

"I did it!"

"Damn…that's some arm you got there." Ashley said jumping out of the tree she landed in.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! You did it."

"Yeah!"

*_**End of Flash Back**_*

"Fox…Snow…ugh!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"That's it! Fight it! You really don't want to kill us! We're you Hime-chans!" Fox and Snow yelled

"Fox, what's one thing you remember about Jade that you and her will never forget!" Snow asked

"Jade-mama, remember when I won the Talent Show! I did the same act that you did with Ember-papa!"

"Ember-papa?" Henry asked

"My human name." DarkRenamon said

"I'll explain later." DarkRenamon added in.

"Fox…"

"Ashley-papa! You promised you'd never hurt me!"

"I love sitting on your shoulders! Breathing the fresh air! You love it when I laugh! Come back, papa I need you!"

"Snow…"

"Ugh!"

"They did it!" Rika said

"Jade-chan!"

"Ashley-chan!"

"Agh…agh…agh…"

"Whoa they're all bloody!" Ryo said

"Jade-chan…you okay?" DarkRenamon asked

"Ember…heh-heh-heh…never better." Jade said weakly.

"Oh thank God!" DarkRenamon said hugging Jade.

"Ashley…"

"I'm fine, my Little Moon."

"I thought you were going to die!" Luna said hugging Ashley.

"I would never leave you alone!" Ashley said returning the hug.

"Ashley, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Gaara."

"Naruto…"

"Don't _very_ do that again!"

"Promise!"Jade said

"Ashley!"

"Onii-chan, what are you doing…agh here?"

"We felt you Shukaku go out of control!" Itachi asked

"We?" Jade questioned

"Dad's here too."

"Orochimaru!"

"Lord Orochimaru, welcome." Gaara and Naruto said

"Grandpa Orochimaru!"

"Uncle Itachi!"

"Hey you guys." Itachi said messing with Wolf and Snow hair.

"Is Kabuto around?"

"Yeah he should be around." Orochimaru said

"You called for me?" Kabuto said

"Ah Kabuto…Jade and Ashley needs to be healed."

"Agh…agh…agh…" Jade and Ashley breath heavily.

"Done deal."

"Healing Jutsu!"

"These Jutsu things are going to be helpful!" Kazu said

"Yeah if you two didn't already try to kill them!" Rika said

"Rika's right you two seem to always get yourselves in trouble and have to make me bale you out of it." Takato said

"That's what friends do!"

"If you get arrested Kazu because you could keep your mouth shut I'm not baling you out."

"Damn!"

"Agh…."

"There…"

"Thank you, Kabuto."

"Anytime."

"Guess you guys wanna kill us now." Jade asked

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Almost killing your friends then almost destroying Shinjuku." Ashley said

"Never…you're our friends!"

"Thanks you, guys!"

"Jade-mama!"

"I'm sorry Fox. Thanks for helping me fight back."

"I didn't want you too die!" Fox said hugging Jade.

"Thank for that…"

"Snow…"

"Ashley-papa!"

"Shhh its okay Snow…you okay Wolf?"

"I'm fine. It's good to have you back." Wolf said hugging Ashley.

"So…wait!"

"What?"

"Jade…who's the father of your kids?"

"Dark-papa…do you think I'm a Jinchuuriki too?"

"Not sure sweetie." DarkRenamon said

"Awww…."

"Whoa!"

"How did you have kids with female Digimon!" Henry asked

"You really want to know?" Jade said picking up Fox, Vail with DarkRenamon.

"Sure…I'm studying Digimon and never have I once thought humans and Digimon can have a romantic relationship together with kids involved."

"Well when _we _lived back in Tokyo I was walking home from a park concert I said my goodbyes to my band members then walked home it wasn't that far of a walk."

"You have a band!"

"Not now, Kazu!"

"Then what happened? This was going on when you and DarkRenamon were dating I assume."

"Correct. I was only uhhh…16 when some man around his 20s, 30s I dunno was messing with me. Like any other story like this I got raped…and that when all hell broke loose! I started to get _pissed_!"

"What's so bad about that?" Kazu finally asked a question that didn't make everything worst.

"When I get mad…the Kyuubi form a cloche around me back in the when I lived in the Leaf Village for awhile they called it the 'Nine Tails Cloche' where the Nine Tailed forms its body around our slowly growing 3 tails. My Jinchuuriki took over my body for a split second…I think it talked to me! So anyway that's how me and Dark-chan have kids."

"You're leaving out some blanks."  
>"Okay me and DarkRenamon did it when I was around 12 then did it again after I was raped that enough information for you?" Jade asked<p>

"That explains why Fox and Vail have fox ears."

"That was some party!"

"If you guys ever want to go to a real party where they let Digimon in the club swing by the place I know the own really well I can get us in for free." Jade said

"Whoa you're serious!" Jeri asked

"Yeah…it the least I could do for kinda ruining this one."

"And trust me don't ask why I know them so well."

"Okay."

"Well me and Ashley have to go. We have a _lot _of training to catch up on."

"Unless you guys want to learn more or Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu c'mon."

"Now that's what I call a chick!"

"What about Emma, Kazu?"

"She doesn't have know what I just said it's not like I wanna hookup with her."

"Fair enough." Takato said

"Portal Style: Portal Open Jutsu!"

"Ladies first."

"Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"Watch your step."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh!"<br>"Dammit! Summoning Jutsu: Lord Manda!"

"Who dare summons me?"

"Oh my God its Lord Manda…we should run."

"Quick being cowards. Sorry about the Lord Manda summoning you was the first thing I could think of."

"Is Ashley talking to that snake?" Henry asked

"Ah Lord Ashley, Lord Jade and Lord Orochimaru greetings."

"Thanks Manda you saved our lives." Jade said

"Hey I can stay awhile." Manda said

"Alright. Don't worry he won't eat you!"

"That's good to know…"

"He's was my ride to school that would also explain why people didn't like me…eh whatever." Ashley said

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashōmon!"

"Sweet!"

"So all these summons can talk?" Ryo asked

"Pretty much." Jade said

"That's tight!" Kazu said

"It get's better."

"**You could say that if you don't count the time I try to kill you."**

"What was that?"  
>"Everyone meet Cursed Mark Nine Tails, Cursed Fox for short."<p>

"**Sorry about earlier something I grow up doing."** Cursed Fox said

"**Shu-chan you're here too?"**

"**Yeah how's your life been?" **Shukaku asked

"**Pretty good." **Cursed Fox said

"**Good to know!" **Shu said

"Are they standing next to you?"

"Yeah they can do that…and yes they can talk."

"**Lord Jade, I dunno what got over me earlier."**

"Its okay, Cursed Fox I still love you!"

**"Thanks."**

"Hey I want to talk to my Jinchuuriki too!" Snow said making her Shukaku appear next to her.

"Yes it worked!"

"**This is cool!"**

"Say is Snow and Wolf 5 years old?"

"Yeah…"

"And…they're Jinchuurikis?"  
>"Yeah…."<p>

"Okay…."

"Hey Snow sweetie."

"Yes Ashley-papa?"

"Did you master the Chidori yet?"

"Yes!"

"Let's see it then."

"Alright!" Snow said making her Mangekyou Sharingan appear.

"Chidori-Shukaku BLADE!"

"Whoa she just chopped off that tree!"

"You even put it in too your Keyblade!" Ashley said

"Is that bad?" Snow asked

"No that great sweetie!" Ashley said

"Fox, you hear that!"

"Step aside my love."

"What's going on?"

"Snow and Fox always have moments where they prove whose better at Ninjutsu." Vail and Wolf said

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha-Chasengan-Darkness BLADE!"

"Whoa!"

"That's a Dragon Ball Z move!"

"Super Saiyan 3!"

"Awww you can go Super Saiyan 3? I can only go SS 2." Snow said

"Heh-heh-heh there's nothing wrong with second best."Fox said

"Oh really? Who wears the jeans in our relationship?" Snow asked

"I do!" Fox said

"Last time I check it was me!"

"These kids are instant!" Kazu said

"Are they flirting?" Kenta asked

"Just cuz I let you sleep in my bed doesn't mean anything!" Fox said

"Yeah…but still _we were_ naked!"

"Snow!"

"What it's true! It was Fox's idea!"

"Fox is that true?"Jade asked

"Yes…but you and Ember-papa do it all the time!"

"My God!" Kazu said

"Its times like this I wish I wasn't friend with you."

"That's not right for kids to do that. I'm a first grade teacher and no kid their age knows what they are and sleeps naked with eachother." Jeri said

"But I'd have to say those kids are pretty kick ass." Kazu said

"Ha-ha-ha…how'd did I know you were going say that!" Takato said

"Dunno being in the same class I guess."

"Fox…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Fox said Jade sighed thinking on what to say DarkRenamon couldn't help Ashley was thinking too…

"That night was very sexy." Snow said giggling.

"Damn! Did I hear that right?" Ryo asked

"In this case I think so."

"Just cuz you're half Digimon doesn't mean anything, honey!" Snow said

"Oh yes it does!" Fox said

"Grrr I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Being "can't stand" is one of my best qualities!"

"I hate it when you do that!" Snow said

"I really want to learn some Jutsus but this is too fun to watch!"

"Kenta, you getting this on camera?" Kazu said

"The whole thing!"

"This is going to be sooooo viral on YouTube!"

"Why do you two do that all the time? Why can't you be happy and move on?"

"Shut up, Wolf!"

"Well then!"

"You're always complaining about not having some alone time with me!"

"What about you! Miss. Bed Wetter?"

"Fuck!"

"This is getting sooooo good."

"Last time I check you were still afraid of the dark yet you fight with darkness!"

"Oh hell no!" Fox said

"Oh my God…Jade did you know anything about this?"

"Ashley, you're like a sister to me you know when _I _dunno something!"

"Should we stop them?" Luna asked

"I don't think we can! Last time I tried I almost got head chopped off." Jade and Ashley said

"Okay…"

"What about you! You're scared of your own Jinchuuriki!" Snow said

"At least I don't have a little crush on my uncle!" Fox said

"What?" Itachi asked

"That was supposed secret!"

"Oh well that's what happens when you tell your girlfriend!" Fox said making Snow cry at this point.

"Snow-chan…I'm sorry…"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Wow…that was tight!"

"Wolf-chan…"

"Hmm…ah…" Wolf was caught off guard with a kiss by Vail.

"Heh-heh-heh…I could help it."

"That's going to be sooooo viral on YouTube!"

"I'm uploading it right now!"

"Sweet!"

"Demon Flute: Chain of the Fantasia!"

"Agh!" Ashley yelled in pain holding her shoulder.

"Papa!"

"When well you give it up, Tayuya I don't want to fight you!"

"That makes it even easier to kill you!"

"I thought we sisters!"

"I'll play you the melody of death!" Tayuya said

"Demon Flute: Trio Requiem!"

"Oh shit!" Ashley said doing some back flips.

"Ashley!" Luna yelled in fear.

"Hey leave Ashley alone!"

"Stay outta this, Hayashi!"

"Agh!"

"Mama!"

"Damn!"

"Heave Kick of Pain!"

"What the hell?"

"Cherry Blossom Impact!"

"Oh great! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Kill the girl who when with Orochimaru!"

"Hmmm let's see what we have here! Staying with Orochimaru where I can have all the fun in world? On the other hand I can go _back _to the Leaf Village where people will only look down me…yeah I'll stay here!" Ashley said

"16-hit combo!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Clematis Dance: Flower!"

"Kimimaro!"

"Multiple Connected Fist!"

"Sakon, Ukon!"

"Raising Knee!"

"Jirobo!"

"Spider War Bow: Terrible Split!"

"Kidomaru!"

"Demon Flute: Trio Requiem!"

"Tayuya?"

"We are the Sound Four and we are not letting you take Ashley!"

"Fine then I'll go for Jade!"

"Lighting Blade!"

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

"Kakashi, nice of you to drop in!"

"Mama!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's best we let Ashley and Jade fight them off. This is there battle not ours!"

"But Rika!"

"Takato please…"

"Alright guys…"

"What the hell?" Renamon said

"Renamon what are you doing here!" Rika asked

"The ground shook I followed it and her I am!"

"What about Baransumon?"

"She's here too."

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Leave my mama alone!"

"Fox get back here!" DarkRenamon said

"Ahhhhh!"

"Snow, you'll get killed!" Luna said

"I don't care!"

"Sand Claw!"

"Agh damn you! Stay outta this little girl!"

"You leave my papa alone!"

"Your papa? Ha-ha-ha!"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Snow!"

"You idiot! Chidori Blade!"

"Wolf you can't!" Luna said

"I can't let her get killed!"

"I can't stop my own kids."

"Please Luna-mama!"

"Alright go…but don't get yourself killed!" Luna said

"I won't make any promises but I'll try!"

"Okay!"

"C'mon Vail!"

"Right!"

Bio-merge Digivolution

Vail Bio-merge to….DarkWolf!

"Whoa!"

"Fox, let's do it!"

"Right!"

Fox Bio-merge to….DarkSnow!

"They can Bio-merge!"

"DarkRenamon!"

"Hey sis."

"That wasn't…"

"Yeah those were kids."

"They're human!" Renamon said DarkRenamon laughed pointing at Jade.

"Agh!"

"Jade-chan!" DarkRenamon said

"Damn you!" Jade yelled

"Darkness Claw!" DarkSnow yelled

"Thank DarkSnow!"

"DarkRenamon!"

"Right!"

DarkRenamon Bio-merge to….DarkSakuyamon!

"Kurenai Shishi no Mai!"

"Flaremon!"

"Why won't you die?" Sakura said holding Kunai.

"Ashley, look out!"

"What the hell?"

"Let my sister alone!"

"Gaara, Gaomon!"

"What's the matter, Ashley? Please tell me that's not all you got!" Sakura said

"Die!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Tsk!"

"Ashley!"

"Dammit…." Ashley said falling backward.

"Ashley!"

"Screw this!" Rika said

"Renamon, we gotta help them!"

"Yeah!"

Renamon Bio-merge to Sakuyamon!

Flaremon and Gaomon Fusion Digivolve to MirageApollomon!

Cyberdramon Bio-merge to Justimon!

Guilmon Bio-merge to Gallantmon!

"Rasengan!"  
>"What the hell are they doing!"<p>

"AGH!"

"DarkSnow!" Ashley and Jade yelled when both their daughters were knocked out of their Bio-merge.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me would you?" Snow and Fox said to Kakashi.

"Don't think I won't!" Kakashi said sending lighting through Snow and Fox's shirt collar.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Snow!" Ashley and Luna cried

"Fox!" DarkRenamon and Jade cried

"Let them go this isn't the way!" Ashley and Jade pleaded

"Mama….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fox said

"Papa…I'm sorry…AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!"

"Two down nine more to go!"

"Snow, Fox!" Ashley and Jade said running over to them.

"Agh…agh…agh…"

"Agggghhh…"

"You guys okay?"

"I feel…cold…" Fox said

"No…" Jade said holding Fox close.

"I can see the light."

"Snow, no don't go towards it!"

"Fox, fight it."

"Heh-heh-heh…" Snow giggled holding Fox's hand dying.

"NO!"Ashley and Jade said

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jade and Ashley screamed

"Oh man!"

"Snow…" Ashley said remember the times they had.

"_Jade_..._can me and Fox go to the movies with you!"_

"_Ow papa why'd you do that!"_

"_I had fun!"_

"_Heh-heh-heh-heh_…._"_

"_Papa!"_

"Fox…" Jade said

"_Mama_…_I learn the Chasengan!"_

"_Can we __all__ for a glide?"_

"_Mama…*sniffle*!"_

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_Heh-heh-heh_…._you're funny mama."_

"Fox…Snow..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"You…bastard!" Ashley and Jade screamed

"Agh!"

"Not again!"

"Jade-chan!"

"Heh-heh-heh…you're going to pay for that!" Jade/Ashley screamed

"Let's do it!" Jade said

"Rika, we need you in this too!"

"Fine!"  
>"You were like an aunt to them."<p>

"I'm as pissed off as you two are…I'd be happy to help avenge them with you."

"Fus…ion….HAH!"

"What the-" everyone yelled when a flash of light took over the whole scene when it seem to die down everyone saw that a girl with black and red hair a leather jacket and boots an Emo shirt and skinny jeans with gloves that when all the way up to their elbows oh and that shirt was really revealing.

"We are the dark of the night! We're your worst nightmare! We are Jarikaley!"

"Jerkily?"

"Ja-rika-ley! Got it memorized!"

"That just makes it easier to KILL YOU!" Ino yelled attacking Jarikaley but being held by the head Sakura tried a sneak attack but got attacked with one of her own members.

"That's Ashley?" Tayuya asked

"Nah that's _Jarikaley_, Ashley's fusion form with both her friends." Sakon said

"I never doubt her for a minute!" Tayuya said

"What's going on here!"

"Lord Orochimaru, these Leaf Village ninjas ambushed Ashley and Jade we protected them but we couldn't save…Fox or Snow…they're gone…" Tayuya said holding both the dead Fox and Snow.

"They had so much life ahead of them!"

"You actually protected Ashley?" Orochimaru asked

"I know we never saw eye-to-eye but she's my sister we have to learn to love eachother and when I was just starting to get use to Snow being around."

"I miss that laugh of hers'."

"We all do." Ukon said when it started to rain (like finally) I guess Snow and Fox are crying that everyone is fighting _so _hard to avenge them.

_Fox, Snow don't worry we'll find a way to bring you back we promise!_

"Ready?"

"Bring it!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-HA!"

"You're just throwing your whole life away!"

"Lighting Blade…BASTE!"

Oh man…did that really happen? Did Kakashi kill Snow and Fox? Everyone finally got to see Jade, Rika and Ashley's fusion form…fighting to avenge them will Jarikaley defeat Ino, Kakashi, Sakura and the Firth Hokage Tsunade find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!


	2. The Ambush! Konoha Ninjas Must Go

**Disclaimer: Welcome back. **

**Ashley: Hey people!**

**Rika: What happen to DigiDigiFan 3?**

**Ashley: He lost interest with the story major writer's block! But you know me I can always make a kickass action FanFiction!**

**Rika: Just make sure that this is just as good as Jay's! (grabs Ashley by the shirt)  
>Ashley: I will! I will! Don't cut my head off Rika!<strong>

**Rika: You better!  
>Ashley: There's going to be a little twist in the ending of this chapter that will be a bit shocking.<strong>

**Rika: Twisted ending this sounds like fun!**

**Chapter 5: The Ambush! Konoha Ninjas Most Go!**

Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! Jade and Ashley were teaching everyone _but Rika_, Jutsus since they already taught Rika the basics and all she has to know. Out of nowhere Konoha ninjas come to fight the duo, fighting them for being "related" or having any ties with Lord Orochimaru! Kakashi Hatake just sent lightning through the young Snow Halo Kimaru-Takahashi and Fox Lexxi Hayashi's shirt collars being only 8-years-old and 7-year-old it was to much for them to take they ended up dying, in fit of rage Ashley and Jade fuse with their best friend Rika creating the fusion form, _Jarikaley_ to avenge the two upbeat, adorable, innocent, little girls that had so much of their life ahead of them in hopes after this is all over Ashley and Jade are going to find a way to bring their daughters back to life. How will they do it? Read to find out! Let's recap what happened last episode!

"Heave Kick of Pain!"

"What the hell?" Ashley said

"Cherry Blossom Impact!"

"Oh great! What the hell are _you_ doing here!" Jade said

"Kill the girl who went with Orochimaru!" Sakura said

"Hmmm let's see what we have here! Staying with Orochimaru where I can have _all the fun in world_? On the other hand I can go _back _to the Konoha where people will only look down me…yeah I'll stay here!" Ashley said

"16-hit combo!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ashley screamed protecting herself from Ino's attack.

"Clematis Dance: Flower!"

"Kimimaro!" Ashley said

"Multiple Connected Fist!"

"Sakon, Ukon!" Jade said

"Raising Knee!"

"Jirobo!" Rika said

"Spider War Bow: Terrible Split!"

"Kidomaru!" Ashley and Jade said

"Demon Wind Flute: Trio Requiem!"

"Tayuya?" Ashley questioned on why she was protecting her. Ashley and Tayuya never saw eye-to-eye ever since Ashley become Mistress of the Village cuz she is the adoptive daughter of Lord Orochimaru she never liked Ashley the first time they met and that was when Ashley was 5-years-old after seeing that Ashley was the Shukaku host she _really_ didn't like her she wanted her dead that day but Sakon and Ukon didn't really want to fight Ashley when she was there but things change. Tayuya was actually about to kill Ashley till Lord Orochimaru stepped in and told them to go back to the village to help Sakon and the other heal that's when Orochimaru walked up to Ashley not wanting to scare her, sees that she wanted power and vengeance, Tayuya saw the whole thing and she was pissed about it ever since then Ashley and Tayuya have been in this sibling rivalry as Ashley likes to call it.

"We are the Sound Five and we are not letting you take Ashley nor are we going to let you hurt our Mistress!" the Sound Five said

"Fine then we'll go for Jade!" the Konoha ninjas said

"Lightning Blade!"

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Jade screamed in agony.

"Kakashi, nice of you to drop in!" Tsunade said

"Mama!" Fox yelled

"What the hell is going on?" Takato asked

"It's best we let Ashley and Jade fight them off. This is their battle not ours!" Rika said holding Takato shoulder.

"But Rika!" Takato protested

"Takato, please…"

"Alright guys we're not jumping in…" Takato said

"What the hell?" Renamon said

"Renamon, what are you doing here?" Rika asked

"The ground shook I followed it and here I am!" Renamon said

"What about Baransumon?" Rika asked

"She's here too."

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH Goddammit you'll pay for that!" Jade screamed in agony again.

"Leave my mama alone!" Fox yelled

"Fox get back here!" DarkRenamon said

"Ahhhhh!" Snow screamed chagrining into the battle.

"Snow, you'll get killed!" Luna said

"I don't fucking care!" Snow yelled back.

"Sand Claw!"

"Agh damn you! Stay outta this little girl!" Kakashi said

"You leave my papa alone!" Snow growled

"Your papa? Ha-ha-ha that's cute!" Kakashi laughed

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Snow yelled being thrown to the side.

"Snow!" Wolf said

"You idiot! Chidori Blade!" Wolf said aiding his stubborn twin sister.

"Wolf, you can't!" Luna said

"I can't let herself get killed! She's my sister I _have_ to protect her!" Wolf nobly said

"I can't stop my own kids." Luna said

"Please Luna-mama!" Wolf pleaded

"Alright go…_but _don't get yourself killed!" Luna said

"I won't make any promises but I'll try!" Wolf said

"Okay!" Luna said that was a good enough promise in her book.

"C'mon Vail!" Wolf said

"Right!" Vail said tossing his Digivice to Wolf.

**Bio-merge Digivolution**

Vail Bio-merge to….**DarkWolf**!

"Whoa!" the Tamers said

"Fox, let's do it!" Snow said

"Right!" Fox said handing Snow her Digivice

Fox Bio-merge to….**DarkSnow**!

"They can Bio-merge!" Takato and the other said

"DarkRenamon!" Renamon asked

"Hey sis." DarkRenamon greeted

"That wasn't…" Renamon asked

"Yeah those were kids." DarkRenamon said calmly.

"They're human!" Renamon said DarkRenamon laughed pointing at Jade.

"Agh!" Jade groaned being held by the throat.

"Jade-chan!" DarkRenamon said

"Damn you!" Jade yelled trying to get loose by kicking.

"Darkness Claw!" DarkSnow yelled

"Thank DarkSnow!" Jade said

"DarkRenamon!"

"On it!"

DarkRenamon Bio-merge to** DarkSakuyamon**!

"Kurenai Shishi no Mai!"

"Flaremon!" Ashley said

"Why won't you die?" Sakura said holding Kunai.

"Ashley, look out!" Jade said

"What the hell where did you come from?" Ashley said before she could move.

"Leave my sister alone!" Gaara said

"Gaara, Gaomon!" Ashley thankfully said

"What's the matter, Ashley? Please tell me that's not all you got!" Sakura taunted

"Die!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ashley screamed

"Tsk!"

"Ashley!" Jade and Luna yelled

"Dammit…." Ashley said falling backward.

"Ashley!" Rika said

"Screw this!" Rika said after seeing her friend fall got pissed off at just standing around watching her friends killed.

"Renamon, we gotta help them!"

"Yeah!"

Renamon Bio-merge to **Sakuyamon**!

Flaremon and Gaomon Fusion Bio-merge to **MirageApollomon**!

Cyberdramon Bio-merge to** Justimon**!

Guilmon Bio-merge to **Gallantmon**!

"Rasengan!" Gallantmon yelled  
>"What the hell are they doing!" Kazu asked<p>

"AGH!" DarkSnow said

"DarkSnow!" Ashley and Jade yelled when both their daughters were knocked out of their Bio-merge. Kakashi stood over them kicking them over then picking them up by the neck.

"You wouldn't…._dare_…hurt me…would _you_?" Fox and Snow said

"Don't think I won't!" Kakashi said sending lightning through Snow and Fox's shirt collar.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Snow and Fox screamed at the force of the shock.

"Snow!" Ashley screamed

"Fox!" Jade yelled

"Let them go this isn't the way!" Ashley and Jade pleaded

"Mama….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…I love you….AGH!" Fox said

"Papa…I'm sorry…AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH…I can't handle it!" Snow cried

"Two down nine more to go!" Kakashi said throwing Snow and Fox to the ground.

"Snow, Fox!" Ashley and Jade said running over to them de-Digivolving.

"Agh…agh…agh…" Fox and Snow breathed heavily after the force of the shock, trembling.

"Agggghhh…"

"You guys okay?" Jade asked picking up Fox.

"I feel…_cold_…" Fox said weakly said

"No…" Jade said

"I can see a light." Snow and Fox said

"Snow, no _don't_ go towards it run away!" Ashley said

"Fox, fight it." Jade said

"Heh-heh-heh…" Snow giggled holding Fox's hand slowly dying. Their bodies slowly trying pale after they stopped breathing. Snow and Fox were _everything_ to Jade and Ashley they meant the world to them! Both of them Snow, Fox, Wolf and Vail were…no _are _everything to Ashley and Jade they are part of the family Jade sees Snow and Wolf as part of her family as do Ashley with Fox and Vail they have their own rooms at each others house that's how much they meant to them. Ashley wanted to give Snow and Wolf everything she didn't have when she was a kid, Jade does everything to make sure Fox and Vail are happy. Ashley and Jade taught Snow and Fox how to fight so something like this _wouldn't_ happen but you know how things go they never stay as you planned. Snow and Fox are one the youngest Jinchuurikis that know their ordination, one of the youngest Keyblade wielders and is or was in this case the youngest to master the Sharingan at the age of 2! Snow and Wolf are the start of rebuilding the Kimaru Clan and Vail and Fox are the start rebuilding the Autumn Clan for Lexxi and Drake but Kakashi had to ruin that for them and Ashley and Jade aren't ones to fuck with nor are they going to let this slid this time, heh-heh-heh _this time_ it's war! Blood with be spilled count on it.

"NO!" Ashley and Jade said

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ashley and Jade screamed

"Oh man!" the rest of the group said

"Tsk Snow…Fox…why…why…them…what…did…they…ever…" Ashley and Jade said

"_Jade, can me and Fox go to the movies with you!"_

"_Ow papa why'd you do that!"_

"_I had fun!"_

"_Heh-heh-heh-heh_…._"_

"_Onii-chan, you came for me!"_

"_We are Jinchuuriki-Saiyans we'll be alright!"_

"_Papa!"_

"Snow…" Ashley said having all the memories they had come to her.

"_Mama, I learn the Chasengan!"_

"_Can't we __all__ go for a glide?"_

"_Mama…*sniffle*!"_

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_Snow, you're the best! I love you, you troublemaker!"_

"_Fight me? Really? Alright but I'll warn you I'm fast!"_

"_Heh-heh-heh_…._you're funny mama."_

"Fox…" Jade said remembering the good times they shared.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ashley and Jade screamed once more this time you can hear their Jinchuurikis in this one.

"You…bastard!" Jade and Ashley very pissed off yelled their charka flowing through the air. Luna and DarkRenamon were just as heartbroken as Ashley and Jade but this battle, this battle just cuz of Orochimaru is stupid now, now its war as it always was but this made it official.

"Agh!" Jade and Ashley clinched their fist pounding the ground leaving a huge hole in the ground slowly walking up to Kakashi with an evil look in their eyes, Ashley's right eye was silver and the left was blood red Jade's eyes were red cuz the mix rage hers and the Kyuubi's.

"Not again!" Luna said

"Jade-chan!" DarkRenamon said

"Heh-heh-heh…you're going to pay for that!" Jade laughed evilly

"Count on it, _Kakashi Hatake_! Let's do it!" Ashley said evilly.

"Rika, we need you in this too!" Jade said

"Fine!" Rika said  
>"You were like an aunt to them." Ashley said<p>

"I'm as pissed off as you two are…I'd be happy to help avenge them with you." Rika said

"Fus…ion….HAH!"

"What the-" everyone yelled when a flash of light took over the whole scene when it seem to die down everyone saw that a girl with black and red hair a leather jacket and boots an Emo shirt and skinny jeans with gloves that when all the way up to their elbows oh and that shirt was really revealing adding to that their breast doubled in size.

"We are the dark of the night! We're your worst nightmare! We are Jarikaley!"

"Jerkily?" the Konoha laughed

"Ja-rika-ley! Got it memorized, bitch!" Jarikaley hissed

"That just makes it easier to KILL YOU!" Ino yelled attacking Jarikaley but being held by the head Sakura tried a sneak attack but got attacked with one of her own members.

"That's Ashley?" Tayuya asked

"Nah that's _Jarikaley_, Ashley's fusion form with both her friends." Sakon said

"I never doubt her for a minute!" Tayuya said

"What's going on here?" Orochimaru said once they went through the portal he went back to making his own Jutsus he must've felt the ground shake.

"Lord Orochimaru, these Konoha ninjas ambushed Ashley and Jade we protected them but….we couldn't save…Fox or Snow…they're gone…" Tayuya said holding both the dead Fox and Snow.

"They had so much life ahead of them!" Sakon said

"You actually protected Ashley?" Orochimaru asked

"I know we never saw eye-to-eye but she's my sister we have to learn to love each other and when I was just starting to get use to Snow being around."

"I miss that laugh of hers'." Tayuya said

"We all do." Ukon said when it started to rain (like finally jeez I thought it wasn't going to _ever _gunna happen) I guess Snow and Fox are crying that everyone is fighting _so _hard to avenge them.

_Fox, Snow don't worry we'll find a way to bring you back we promise! _Jarikaley thought

"Ready?" Jarikaley asked

"Bring it!" Kakashi said

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-HA!"

"You're just throwing your whole life away!" Kakashi said

"Lightning Blade…BASTE!"

"Chidori-BASTE-Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Jarikaley yelled making their attack stronger as possible.

"This is for Snow and Fox!" Jarikaley said

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon yelled

"Arrrrrgh!" Kakashi was having trouble keeping hold of the baste.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon yelled

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon yelled

"Chidori-BASTE-Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

"Need some help?"? said

"Vegeta, Kakarot!" Jarikaley said

"Let's do it!" Goku said

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled

"Revenge Canon!"? yelled

"Gotenks you're here too!" Jade's voice said.

"Let's do it!" Gotenks said

"Rasengan!"

"Sand Claw!"

"Nice of you to join us!" Ashley's voice said.

"Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"No kills my granddaughter and gets away with it nor does anyone kill her girlfriend and gets away with _that_!"

"Arrrrrgh!" Kakashi groaned trying to keep a hold on the baste after the reinforcements came.

"The!" Gallantmon yelled

"Power!" MegaGargomon shouted

"Of!" Justimon called back

"The!" Orochimaru yelled

"Legendary!" Gaara, Gaomon and Flaremon yelled

"Ninjas!" Naruto yelled

"Of!" Gotenks yelled

"The!" Vegeta and Goku chanted

"Otogakure!" Jarikaley yelled

"Tamers!" all of them yelled together make their attacks fuse with each other making the power of The Legendary Tamers of the Otogakure pushing Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Anko back basting the whole power through their hands throwing them all back injured and bruised they retreated back to their Village after de-fusing with each other Jade, Rika and Ashley collapsed in excitation it's way more work to be fused with two other people then just having to worry about the other person with an additional was to much but not for them it was a breeze but still can be draining. Rika recovered quickly after awhile Jade and Ashley were trembling clinching the grass in pure rage and regret cursing at how stupid it was to let Snow and Fox fight walking over to their dead bodies was a bit much for them still trembling in rage was softly crying when the rain started to rain harder Luna and DarkRenamon put a comforting hand on their troubled lover's shoulder giving them the look that say "Blaming yourself won't bring them back!" it was the worst thing that both Ashley and Jade seen in their lives of being a ninja, they see a lot of deaths but this was one they couldn't handle, bare seeing their only daughter get killed in battle only being at the age of 8 and 7 it made them feel even more guilty that they didn't save them in time.

"Dammit! That's low even for the Konoha they killed our daughters who had nothing to do with that was going on! I'm going to make them pay and their going to pay in blood!" Ashley and Jade said darkly this pushed them over the edge after seeing her parents get kill Ashley _swore_ that she would make damn sure that Snow or Wolf wasn't one of them and she failed her. Jade's parents risked their lives to save all the bastards that are making rumors about them after they saved their pathetic little city! It was insulting!

"Ashley…we…why…did this happen in the first place?" Luna asked stroking Snow's face.

"I dunno! That's the thing I dunno anything anymore I think it has something to do with my parents or maybe it's that I was adopted by Orochimaru to the Konoha going to or just having ties with dad is treason!"

"Is…is she really dead? Is my sister really dead?" Wolf and Vail asked when Jade and Ashley looked away they ran to their fallen sibling seeing their pale body's lying there on the ground hugging them crying as hard they could it takes a lot to know that your only sister was killed in battle after you said you can't let them get themselves killed after you _promised_ you'd keep them safe through anything. Wolf and Vail wasn't the type to show their feeling around other people that aren't their family but this was the best time for them to forget that! Their little sister is dead and it's all their fault! Wolf and Vail felt guiltier then Ashley and Jade did.

"You baka why couldn't you listen to me for once Goddammit! Then you'd still be breathing here! I risk my _neck_ to make sure you didn't die and this is the way you repay me you're some sister!" Wolf yelled

"Wolf…" Ashley started in till Wolf cut her off.

"I just lost my little sister my _twin _sister! We'd do everything together _everything _we'd always looked out for each other we always had each other's backs now I don't feel that way anymore I failed my sister I promised that I wouldn't let her get killed some brother I am! I'm suppose to be her Onii-chan she's supposed to look up to me I'm always supposed to fight those who mess with her I'm supposed to protect her from any harm and I didn't even get to save her! I'm not fit to call myself her brother!" Wolf yelled letting the tears fall down his cheek this was the first time he has _ever _yelled at anyone let alone his own "father".

Wolf's never really been nice to Snow but he was never mean to her either he just didn't really show his feelings towards his sister ever not once really he just been the dark Emo brother that Snow always liked she likes how Wolf wouldn't say anything but fight for her whenever the time was right. Wolf is Snow's Prince her protector, her body guard, _her big brother_ she'd never do anything to make her brother feel guilty for any reasons she wasn't that type of sister they're twins they feel each other's pain they have this connection that can't be broken they had these weird moments where they can read each other's minds and talked to each other without really talking…they were everything to each other that's why they look out for each other cuz no one else would.

"Fox's always been there for me and I was always there for her! Now I wasn't I was not even there to save her not once did I ever want her to get killed I wish it was me instead of her! I'm the big brother always protecting her from may harms! I have to be there when she needs me but this time I failed it sucks knowing you could've save them! I have…I have…Fox why'd you have to leave me here like this with guilt on my shoulders!" Vail yelled

"I can't live with myself anymore!" Vail and Wolf said

"Wolf, you're still here that's better then not having the both of you gone!" Ashley said

"How can you say that papa! Snow's dead for something she didn't do doesn't that piss you off?" Wolf asked

"Yes but…we can find a way to get them back!" Ashley answered

"How are we going to do that? The Dragon Balls are gone we can't do anything for them!" Vail said

"We failed as brothers and we can't even do anything about it! We're the worst we'd been through hell for them now we didn't even see it coming I swear that I'm going to explode! This…this is _war _I can't let them run away now that they left the blood of my sister on the battle ground! Hell no I'm not going to let this go!" Vail and Wolf yelled

"Wolf, Vail, would it be wise if you did something reckless? Would that be anything that Snow or Fox would want? Do you really want to die if they can kill you sisters without mercy they sure as hell would do it to you! I know that Snow and Fox wouldn't want you to die for them…not like this where you're not thinking clearly, not thinking of your lives as much! If you die _you'd _make Snow and Fox feel the guilt this time. Do you want that?" Orochimaru said (ah the voice of wisdom!)

"Everyone here is just as pissed as you two are! Don't go doing things without thinking and _don't _feel guilty it wasn't your fault it's not like _you _killed them it will be okay we are defiantly going to find a way to bring them back!" Orochimaru said

"Dad's right we can't go losing you two too! Stay in the game and we'll bring back your sisters." Ashley said

"Arigato, grandpa!" Wolf and Vail said

"Anytime!"

"So what now?" Takato asked

"First we get out of this rain, then think of a way to bring Fox and Snow back!" Jade said

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting warm at Ashley's house they kept Snow and Fox in their room. Wolf and Vail sat away from everyone they never liked getting close not even to people they knew without Snow and Fox around they didn't have anyone to talk too Fox and Snow would always entrain everyone with their stories of how great their brothers are or how great Ashley and Jade are or even just good ghost story. They were the storyteller in the family they'd make the best romantic stories ever they'd also had the best dreams that they'd tell everyone when it was a nice warm night like this one. Ashley and Jade would camp out with the whole family always around the campfire brought them closer and as a family tradition to do. Snow would always sit on Ashley's shoulders laughing like their was no tomorrow, Fox would always sit on Jade's lap giggling at how stupid Snow can be at times stupid in a good way that's why she loves Snow she was always so cute when she was clueless or when she was dead serious. As the group talked about ways to make the Konoha pay and ways to bring Fox and Snow back they noticed that Wolf and Vail wasn't talking it was the first time that Ashley or Jade hell for anyone to see them so messed up it was like they got hit by a bus they never let anything get to them it wasn't in the codebook that was when a knock came on the door, Orochimaru opened it when a group came in known to both Jade and Ashley so well.<p>

"Adam, Death, Ren, Roxy, Tara, Jessica, Samantha, Mason, Tony, Mark Salem what are doing here! How'd did you get here?" Ashley and Jade said (A/N yeah I do that in real life too name who just want in when I didn't know they were coming)

"We felt two ki levels be knocked out! What happened?" Adam asked his cousin.

"Fox and Snow were killed in battle we were ambushed by the Konoha ninjas Kakashi Hatake shocked the two the force of the shock was too much for them to take…" Ashley said

"They're…they're dead?" Ren chocked Jade sadly nodded.

"That's bullshit! Why didn't you save them! What happened to my cousin that would easily dead for anyone she loved you do anything for them! So what happened between then and now?" Adam yelled

"I did everything to save to them! I had my own hands tied I didn't see it coming I didn't even get to them in time you really think that yelling at me is going to change that fact! I lost _everything _you know that I lost a lot of people in my life my parents, my _whole _Clan, I'd lost a lot in my damn life I didn't want Snow to be added to that damn list, Adam! I really didn't even want this to happen! None of this shit was supposed to happen you know everything about me you're like my brother dude I never had any intentions to get my own daughter killed I_ saw_ my parents get killed right in front of me! I seen things, things that you can't that comprehend things a 3-year-old was suppose to see I've seen hell and what some heartless bastard can do. So you really thing that yelling at me will do you or them any good then you got me fucked up! You wanna know what happen to me then and now I saw my daughter get killed I saw the man that did it! I saw everything this time I'm not letting this get to me in the way they did with my parents!" Ashley yelled all up in Adam's face it's true Adam is like her brother he knows everything about her, he knows that she wouldn't hurt anyone unless there was a reason in doing so she never yelled at him before she'd only do that to prove a point or when she was pissed off/sad that something like this happen it wasn't like her to fly off the handle bar. Ashley grabbing Adam by the shirt collar slamming him into the wall.

"I never meant for any of this to happen! You know that better then anyone!"

"Adam, she's your cousin don't yell at her! She'd done everything in her power to save Snow just let it go it's done it's in the pass you can't change that!" Salem said

"Salem's right don't pissed at Ashley get pissed at Kakashi!" Tara said

"So what are you going to do about them?" Vegeta asked

"We're going to ambush them we're going to kill Lady Tsunade!" Jade said

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked

"That's like killing the president! We kill her we kill everything dear to the poor Konoha!" Rika said

"Right so if we kill her no better yet kidnap her and blackmail the Konoha and see if they do what we say or if they think we're bluffing!" Ashley evilly laughed

"I couldn't've had it better myself you are starting to resemble me a bit more everyday, Ashley." Orochimaru said

"Well after almost getting killed by the Konoha four times you learn how to take after your surroundings! As I always say I don't consider you as a villain just a misunderstood character!" Ashley smirked

"Good to know!" Orochimaru said

"But how are we going to sneak in the Konoha they know our faces won't they attack us?" Jeri asked

"Leave that to me and my dad! We both broken into the Konoha after we failed in the Chunin exams we retreated then went back using a special Forbidden Jutsu call the **Gedo Mark: Seal** if it worked once it can work again but this time we have more people for them to worry about! The thing is thinking of a story that they're believe I already used the 'Orochimaru, attacked me and you were right' excuse anyone got any ideas?" Ashley said everyone was thinking hard for a long while Wolf and Vail was thinking harder then anyone else it was for their sisters' cuz even though they didn't saw it they still blame themselves to getting them killed. After what felt like an hour Kazu and Kenta yes the trouble team came up with a plan that was full prove!

"I got!" Kazu said snapping his fingers.

"This should be fun." Wolf said

"Wolf!" Ashley said

"You're thinking the same thing! They almost got you killed by using the Shukaku and not to forget that you almost destroy Shinjuku! This is all bullshit why are we thinking of plan we should just run in there grab the bitch and leave!"

"Wolf _Dusk_ Kimaru-Takahashi I will not have you talk like that! Are you really trying to get yourself killed if they can do it to my parents when I was only 3 then they sure as hell wouldn't give a damn about you! You may not care about your life right now cuz you think that Snow's not in it that there's no reason to live you mean a lot to me! We don't need to have you die too you're the only one that can Bio-merge with Vail we need you more then anything! You may think other wise but it's true without Snow or Fox here you're the only one that can do this you can do the fusion dance with Vail and be just a powerful as Dark Devil Revenge or even Terrible Territories Remorse!"

"You are here where you are needed the most!" Ashley concluded  
>"But Snow isn't I'm tired of just sitting I wanna make him pay! No one mess with Kimaru and gets away with it! That's what you always say the Kimarus can get through anything but I don't feel that anymore!" Wolf said<p>

"Damn straight no one's going to make a fool of the great Wolf Dusk Kimaru-Takahashi and Vail Drake Hayashi!" Vail said

"Vail, calm yourself! If you can't control yourself and your angry then we might as well leave you both here!" DarkRenamon said

"But papa!" Vail protested

"No buts if you can't keep cool or think through things then you're better off the team in till we can trust you to not do anything recklessly!" DarkRenamon said

"Fuck all of ya'll then I'd like it better when I got to do things when I wanted whenever I wanted! Back when Fox and Snow were still alive Goddammit!" Vail said

"Vail, Wolf, you two have been bitchy after you known that your sister was really dead! You two don't deserves to save them, not to help kidnap the Hokage or find a way to bring them back to life if Snow and Fox were alive and you were the dead ones they'd think rationally! You know that more then anyone Goddammit! If it means that much to you run to the Konoha and get killed see what we care after you were told to calm the fuck down! If you get yourself killed on purpose cuz you two wouldn't listen to us we won't bring you back!" Ashley and Jade said

"Ashley, Jade don't you think that's a bit much?" Luna asked

"No, Lu if he wants to die let him!" Ashley said

"Ashley, you don't have to be so cruel he is your son!" Luna said

"Fine, we'll do _your_ way!" Vail said

"That's better!" Jade said

"Hey I'm with Vail and Wolf with this one! Why should we wait?" Trunks said

"Yeah I wanna see what's so scary about this Kakashi guy!" Goten said

"Goten, Trunks they killed Snow and Fox that's the scary part they're the strongest of the team even more when fused together!" Ashley said

"Ah! You can't be serious? Snow was only 8 and Fox was 7 how can they be powerful then me and Kakarot fused together!" Vegeta said

"Snow and Fox had a better handle on their Jinchuuriki and Saiyan power that's how they powerful then you Vegeta." Ashley explained

"So what are we going to do about it? We need a plan, Jade, Ashley you got any at all?" Goku asked

"Just one Kakarot but we need more people to infiltrate the Konoha!" Ashley said

"Well I did so happen to bring some reinforcements." Goku said

"Nice to see you're still alive…"

"Android 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Android 17 hey it's the Z-warriors!" Jade said

"The Z-Warriors? How do you guys know them? And how do they know you?" Kazu asked

"Me and Kyuubi aided them when they were fighting Majin Buu. Gotenks, Dark Devil Revenge and Terrible Territories Remorse fight Super Buu after he eat everyone…we were stuck in Other World cuz we were killed shortly after he ate the good Buu…" Ashley said

"You guys fought Majin Buu?" Kenta asked

"Yes it was when we were training with Vegeta and Kakarot to learn how to use the Saiyan powers after all Kyuubi is the adoptive niece of Prince Vegeta."

"Enough with the remising we have to find a way to get inside the Konoha!" Goku said

"Kakarot's right we need to get to work!" Vegeta said

"Vail, Wolf long time no see how's Snow and Fox where are they?" Krillin asked

"Dead…Snow and Fox were killed in battle…" Vail said

"Man that's rough." Krillin said

"But we will do everything in our power to bring them back! Even if it cost us _our_ lives to bring theirs back so be it as long as we're still breathing we will do everything to see our sisters' smiling face…after all we did promise we won't let them get killed…." Vail and Wolf said

"It's our entire fault…Snow…Fox…why…" Vail and Wolf said looking away Jade and Ashley just let them keep believing it's their fault cuz trying to convene them otherwise isn't working no matter how many times they tell them it's not their fault it just make their guilt deepening itself in their minds. Jade and Ashley just was going to let them get it out better then being bitchy I do say so myself Vail and Wolf started to softly cry again gritting their teeth clinching their fist they wanted to scream! _It's not fair! It's just not fair! Why my sister? Why them you didn't even go after me was it cuz they're girls and people keep saying girls can't fight_…_still you could've came after me too! _Wolf and Vail thought it wasn't fair that they came out of the battle untouched but their sisters dead no it wasn't fair.

"AHHHHHH! I just wonder why I didn't get attack by Kakashi?"

"I'm a Jinchuuriki-Saiyan I should've saved them!" the duo brothers/boyfriends said

"What have we done to deserve this?"

"It's not your fault remember that! If you really want your sisters back stop blaming yourself and fight for them! Isn't that what Snow and Fox would want they're waiting for you two to recue them isn't that right you're their Onii-chans _right_ you're always there to get them out of trouble right always there to defend them always there to protect them then do this. Stay alive and help us find a way to bring them back!"

"18!"

"Dammit you're right! I can't get myself killed not like this not now if I dead then I failed Snow as a brother and I really don't want that it's cuz of me that she's always in danger! But now no more I will bring her back _alive_!"

"That's right, Wolfy! We'll bring them back whatever it takes! Thanks 18!" Vail said

"You're welcome! So what is the plan Ash?"

"Well me and Kyuubi was thinking that we use Substitution Jutsu to look like someone else and walk into the village."

"Naruto, why aren't you the Hokage?" Jade asked

"I didn't think it was worth it! I have all the respect I need in the Otogakure I did become Hokage but I gave it to grandma herself so that's why they didn't make a stone face of me cuz I'm the son of Minato Namikaze."

"Right…"

"So how do this Substitution Jutsu?" Ryo asked

"Oh right like this! Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, and Snake there you have it Substitution Jutsu!" Ashley said

"Alright let's do it!"

"Let's go!"

*Break*

Everyone were walking by the Konoha getting ready to attack Ashley was in the front, behind her was Jade then Renamon, Rika, Takato, Henry, Naruto, Gaara, Kazu, Kenta, Luna, DarkRenamon, the Z-Fighters, the Sound Five, Itachi and Orochimaru they all stop when they got close enough to regroup if something doesn't go as planned which probably happen like always so just in case things really get out of hand in the Konoha they can retreat with no one else getting killed they already lost two warriors they're not about to lose another one.

"Alright if things get out of hand or if someone finds out you're a fake get out of the village quickly! We don't need anyone else dying we already lost two we don't need to lose anymore!" Ashley said

"That is if you let your guard down!"? said

"Nagato!" Jade said

"If this has something to do with the Konoha I want in!" Nagato said

"Well welcome to the party! Remember me, huh Nagato?" Ashley said

"Ashley, it's good to see you're still alive!" Nagato said

"Wish I could say the same for Snow and Fox…"

"What?"

"Kakashi killed my daughter and her girlfriend Fox Hayashi."

"Damn! Sorry to hear that I can help in anyway?" Nagato asked (A/N for those of you who haven't gotten this for in the series or just doesn't know or maybe you do read/watch Naruto, Nagato is the real Pein the one that destroyed the Konoha [Hidden Leaf Village])

"Well a matter of fact we were about to ambush the Konoha with Substitution Jutsu to attack when the moments just right you can join Wolf and Vail's team. Keep a close eye on them they might do something reckless they think they're the reason their sisters are dead." Ashley whispered in Nagato's ear.

"It's a done deal!"

"Arigato, Nagato!" Ashley said

"Anytime!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Substitution Jutsu!"

"Now if someone talks to you just act like you don't hear them! Jade, do whatever you can to make yourself be like Shikamaru! Rika, as much as I hate to make you Ino do your best to be that bitch! Takato, Sai is a mysterious one he talks about having balls a lot especially with Naruto…heh-heh-heh…Jeri, just be you Hinata is just the same so you got the easy roll, Henry, Kida's a bit impulsive and short-tempered he enjoys teasing Hinata about her affection for Naruto to keep that in mind! Kazu, Choji's kind but when you call him fat he gets mad. Trunks, Konohamaru's known for his pranks and Sexy Jutsus so feel free to use that anytime. Kenta, Shino is the quite type of person so don't fuck it up! Now everyone else know what there doing?" Ashley asked

"Ryo?"

"I'm the missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha!" Ryo said

"Good!" Ashley said

"As for everyone else you'll go as yourself! The Z-Warriors get a free pass since they don't know you! Let's go!"

"Why do you get to be Neji?" Goten asked

"I can't come back as myself they already figured me out so I have hide myself too if you want Trunks doesn't have to be Konohamaru."

"Cool!"

"Why are you being them again?" Goku asked

"Cuz their on missions and no one knows they are but Tsunade so she'll just think we came back early. Anymore questions before we go in cuz once we're inside the walls of the Konoha we can't talk to each other not in till we are ready to ambush the Hokage, got it?"

"Yes m'am!"

Walking through the Konoha gates everyone started to gasped seeing "Sasuke" back in the village again with Itachi by his side the real Sasuke was waiting with Orochimaru by the Hokage's Mansion for Ashley's signal with the rest of the Sound Five it was so stupid how many people really believe that Ryo's the real Sasuke coming back to the Village Sakura's in the village too! It was so pathetic at how easy it was to fool these bitches!

"Sasuke, you're back I was thinking we can start our relationship."

"….." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, what's the matter with you?" Sakura said

"Stay away from me!" dammit Ryo didn't Ashley tell you not to speak she knows the Konoha better then anyone since she's Orochimaru's daughter she comes to the Konoha all the time without being spotted!

"Alright I'll give you, your space."

"Hey Sakura check out what Kakashi-sensei brought in two kids!" Ten-ten said

"Sweet!"

"Oh here he comes!"

"Agh!"

"You two are salves of the Konoha got that! What's your names!"

"Lucine Gekido Hellstorm this is my little brother Drakkar Ai Hellstorm." the girl has black and blond hair and pink eyes she was really short around Wolf and Vail's age maybe even younger her shirt said "I'm already dead!" with a matching purple skirt with it her brother was till in this totter years he has black hair but with a scar on his neck Ashley and Luna's head snapped once they heard their middle names they felt connected with them somehow.

"Agh…I saw death…don't make me see it again!" Lucine said

"Hey Kakashi-sensei why don't I take them off your heads." Ashley said

"Alright Neji catch!"

"Agh…"

"C'mon I'll make your life hell by Hokage's Mansion!"

"Please don't this! I saw my mother died!" Lucine pleaded

"Just play along." Ashley said

"Okay."

"Agh…lemme go!"

* * *

><p>"That was close!"<p>

"Ashley, up here!" Sasuke said everyone jumped on the roof of the mansion reverting back to their selves.

"Pay back is going to happen! For Snow, Fox and my parents!" Ashley said

"Right! Nobody messes with the Kimarus!" Ren said

"Kimarus I heard about you. We're the same." Lucine said

"Guess we are you're dad not around." Ashley asked

"He is but he abused Drakkar so we ran away." Lucine said

"C'mon after this you're coming with us." Ashley said

"Papa, why?" Wolf asked

"You've always wanted a little brother."

"Grrr…fine!"

"Let's do this!" Ashley said changing back into Neji.

"Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with you?" Ashley asked

"What is Neji you finished your mission quickly." Tsunade said

"Well yes…but I have one question?" Ashley asked

"What is it?"

"Why did you have Kakashi kill those kids…what were their names again? Oh Fox and Snow the daughters of Jade and Ashley you know they were the best ninja we had." Ashley said

"Neji, it wasn't that I wanted him to do it I was just glad he did it one less Jinchuuriki to worry about."

"What about Naruto and Gaara they're Jinchuurikis too!"

"We already have a collar on them! Just that's left is Ashley and Jade if anything goes wrong we can kill them." Tsunade said 'check, mate' Ashley thought when the whole room was surrounded by everyone! When Sasuke knocked the bitch out!

"Game, set…match! Thanks for playing Kimaru Style!" Ashley said

"C'mon let's get her out of here! So we can blackmail them. Portal Style: Portal Opening Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Back in Shinjuku Tsunade was ties to a chair that was bolted to the floor arms strapped tightly along with the legs like the those chairs you'd see when people are about to killed for crimes that can't be on jail time. It was a torturing chair!<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said

"Revenge!" Ashley said

"For what?"

"You didn't already forget? My parents, my daughter everything!" Ashley said

"Now how do you bring them back to life!"

"Who?"

"Snow, Fox and my parents! I know you have a way to do it!" Ashley said

"I'm not saying…" Tsunade said

"Click it!" Ashley said

"AGH!"

"Bring them back! Or this time I'll snap your neck you know I can do it!" Ashley demanded

"Never!" Tsunade said

"Hit the button!" Ashley said

"AGGGGGGGGH!"

"I'll ask you again _bring them back_!" Ashley hissed

"You can't make me do that." Tsunade was just setting up her deathbed.

"Crank it up to 15!"

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"We'll ask you this one last time! _Bring them back_!" Ashley growled

"Alright, alright!"

As soon as she said that there were four light that appeared when it took form of Snow and Fox both their brothers gave them their first hug since being brought back to life. Then it finally happen the two other lights form into the great Halo and Dusk Kimaru.

"Snow, Fox you're back!" Wolf said

"I still can't believe you two blame yourselves." Snow said

"It was our fault why we were killed not thinking clearly that's why papa said to think things through cuz that how we died. And when Snow said she didn't care if got killed just by protecting Ashley." Fox said

"I'll have to remember that one." Vail laughed

"Mom…dad…it's finally great to see you two again!" Ashley said

"Yeah I know." Halo said

"Lucine, Drakkar get over here!"

"And here I thought you hated us!" Lucine said

"We were just pissed that's all." Wolf said

"Sisters?" Snow asked

"Sisters!" Lucine said

"Piss me off you're dead!" Drakkar said

"Nice you're already sounding like me!" Wolf said

"Nah I'm serious!" Drakkar said

"Totally fine with us!" Snow said

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my Digimon. Everyone meet SkullGreymon and ChaosGallantmon!" Lucine said

"Whoa! ChaosGallantmon, mega level virus type one of the Dark Knight Digimon special attacks are Chaos Disaster, Judecca Prison, Chaos Shot and Cruel Balmung his everything opposite of Gallantmon." Takato read off his Digivice.

"SkullGreymon, Ultimate level virus type Digimon deadly attacks are Dark Shot, Double Dark Shot, and Cruse Breath." Kazu read

"That ain't nothing! BlackGuilmon, Reapermon!"

"Reapermon, mega level virus cyborg type Digimon just like the Grim Reaper you don't want to cross him! Deadly attacks are Grim Slasher, Burning Cyclone and Bone Duster." Rika read

"BlackGuilmon, rookie level virus special attacks are Rock Crusher, Virus Breath and Pyro Grenade." Ryo read

"How are you two tamers to two Digimon plus one being mega!" Rika said

"Well you see what happened was…" Lucine started

*_**Flash Back***_

Three-year-old Lucine was playing with her mother when her father came home drunk one day it was a very peaceful day till he came home.

"Drakkar, welcome home." Lucine said her mother and father named them after them. Her mother nickname her father Yami for darkness.

"Make me dinner, bitch!" her father demanded

"Just give me a second I'm kicking Lucine butt!"

"No you ain't this battles mine!" Lucine said pressing hard on the control pad making Sasuke do a Black Chidori.

"I said now!" her father demanded once more.

"Have you been drinking?" her mother asked

"You're always doing that! When I tell you to do some you do it, bitch!"

"Will stop cursing in front Lucine!"

"Bitch I'll stop when you make my dinner!" her father hissed

"Very well then cook it yourself!"

"Excuse me? Bitch get your ass in that kitchen and make me so damn food!"

"Daddy can you just wait I wanna win!" Lucine asked

"Shut up, cunt!"

"What the fuck did you just call?" Lucine hissed

"Lucine!"

"Sorry, mom." Lucine said

"Make my food!" her father demanded on last time.

"No…"

"Then die!" her father said when he shot his wife in the heart.

"Wha? What…what did you just do?" Lucine said in complete shock when Drakkar walked in.

"Shut up!" her father said beat the crap outta her and her brother after her father become sober he blamed her for her mother's death that's when Lucine started to get pissed.

"I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! IT WAS ALL YOU'RE DAMN FAULT! I HATE YOU!" Lucine yelled when two Digivices fell into her hand then ChaosGallantmon appeared

"You will not hurt my tamer anymore even if you are her father!" ChaosGallantmon said

"Whatever!" her father said when he grabbed Lucine by the neck.

"Ack…"

"Lucine!" Drakkar cried when he gritted his teeth when two Digivice of his own landed in his hand and Reapermon appeared.

"Leave them alone!" Reapermon said

"Monsters can't stop me!"

"Virus Breath!" BlackGuilmon yelled

"Cruse Breath!" SkullGreymon yelled

"Agh!" once their father was unconscious they ran way never to look back ever again.

_*__**End of Flash Back***_

"That's how it all happened." Lucine concluded

"Once I opened my heart to Darkness, ChaosGallantmon become my partner along with SkullGreymon but ChaosGallantmon isn't how the cards say he is! He's really nice and always looks out for me! He's my knight in shinning armor." Lucine said

"Reapermon's my best friend I opened my heart to the Darkness willingly when I got my Digimon to protect my sister!" Drakkar said

"And I finally found you!"

"Father, long time no see." Lucine said

"You really thought that I wouldn't find you! Thanks to IceDevimon I found you!" Yami hissed

"This can't be happening!" Lucine said

"Frozen Claw!"

"Drakkar, get outta the way!" Lucine yelled pushing her brother taking the attack full force.

"Ahhhhh!"

"No need to be picking on little kids!" Terriermon said

"I was hoping you'd died!" Yami said

"You have telekinesis!" Lucine said

"Just watch!" Yami laughed using his telekinesis to chock Takato.

"Ack…ack…"

"Takato!"

"Dark Power: Shadow Control!" Ashley yelled

"Counter Attack!"

"What the agh! Ugh…."

"Ack…ack!"

"That's enough!" Lucine yelled when ChaosGallantmon appeared behind her!

"You can't push me around anymore!" Lucine said going Super Saiyan.

"Agh!"

"Let him go!" Lucine demanded

"Fine…" Yami said

"Uhhhh…huff…huff…huff…" Takato quickly catch his breath.

"You alright Takato?" Rika asked

"Yeah…"

"I've got a little gift for you Lucine!" Yami said

"What is-"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lucine!" Ashley yelled after seeing Lucine get busted upside the head like that he had to be stopped but as soon as he did that he ran away. Lucine's head was bleeding pretty badly.

"Mistress!" SkullGreymon said

"Where am…I?" Lucine said before passing out.

"Lucine! Dammit she lost consciousness."

"Lucine…can't die she's all I have!" Drakkar cried

"She's my sister…"

"C'mon we better get her to a hospital."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Later the Tamers and partners were waiting to see if the youngest of their group will be okay. The Tamers didn't really know what to expect but have great respect for the girl since her partner is mega knight Digimon the great ChaosGallantmon! When the doctor came out all of them quickly asked how she was.<p>

"How's Lucine?" ChaosGallantmon asked how he got in without breaking the door I don't know?

"It's an honor first off to be in the presence of the Tamers. Anyways Lucine's pretty damn likely what exactly happen with a blow to head like that at her age it would've killed her."

"Her father busted a bat to her head." Ashley said

"Well I say get her out of there. She'll be back on her feet in a week."

"A week? Now who does that remind me of?" Luna teased

"Shut up…." Ashley blushed

"Ha-ha-ha! Awww don't worry Tanuki you'll live!" Jade said

"C'mon let's head back to Takato's." Kazu said

"I'll stay with Lucine." ChaosGallantmon said

"You sure Chaos?" Ashley asked when the mega Digimon nodded nobly.

"Well see you later then big guy!" Jade said

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Lucine! So don't worry, Drakkar we'll protect your sister with our lives." SkullGreymon said

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Drakkar said hugging his sister's Digimon.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to Takato's house when Ashley had a light bulb moment.<p>

"Hey Ren, you got my drum set in your car?" she asked

"Yeah I have the whole bands instruments." Ren said

"Alright! Everyone I'd like you to meet the AnimeFreaks!" Ashley said

"You're the AnimeFreaks band!" Kenta said

"Yeah! My stage name is DarkPrincess and Luna's Little Moon. Jade's Princess, and DarkRenamon is Princess Emerald!" Ashley said

"Emerald eh? Nice cover up name!"

"Silver!" DarkRenamon said

"You didn't really think I was going to be left out did you, sis?" Silver asked

"WTF Renamon? How many siblings do you have?" Rika asked

"Three…" Renamon answered

"C'mon let's see your human form!" Silver said

"Fine!" DarkRenamon said

"Digimodify: Human Form Active!"

"Whoa been awhile since I'd been in this form."

"Ha! I almost forgot how great you looked in skinny jeans, Ember!" Jade said

"Shut up!" Ember said

"You know I can't it's not what Hayashis do." Jade grinned

"Don't worry Ember she does that to me _all _the time!" Ashley said

"That explains a lot more." Henry said

"Hey Rika how did you meet Ashley and Jade's other friends?" Takato said

"Oh God that's a long story…" Rika said

"I wanna know!" Jeri said

"Alright, alright!"

"Back when my mother dragged me to Tokyo with her she wanted me to try motel for her when I did I didn't get her approval. I did…my Goth skater look…while she was so worried about what I was wearing Ashley and Jade took the stage wearing cosplay!" Rika said

"You do not want to see Rumiko pissed!" Ashley said

"Anyways, my mom wanted Ashley and Jade out of there but what she didn't know was they were the entertainment. They were doing Ashley's song "Guys Don't Fuck With Me" it was a song Ashley said was for her ex-boyfriend that's when I talked to Ren he shared similar feelings, about his father being a movie star in all, it was just really funny the way my mother was trying to _control _Jade and Ashley it all went to hell after that. Ashley ended up, let's just say she brought the flare to event. After that whole thing was clean up my mom wanted to leave but I really wanted thank them for making this disaster when she didn't know I escaped with Ashley and Jade when we met up at the park where they rest of the troublemakers were I became one while being in Tokyo. Mainly it would always be me, Ashley, Jade and Jessica that'd get in trouble."

"True story!" Ashley said

"Wow…" Ryo said

"Ashley, set the whole place on fire! _I _had to use the Water Dragon Jutsu to put it out!" Jade said

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jessica said

"Shut up, Jessica!" Ashley said

"What happened to that after words?" Jeri asked

"Who knows all I know is that I don't care!" Rika said

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…classic Rika right there." Jade said when Vail and Fox growled with the Digimon. They are half Digimon remember that.

"Reapermon, what's up?" Drakkar said

"What? Oh…no…this is bad!" Fox said

"What? What is it?" Takato asked

"Trouble…and by the looks of it _this _means…war!" Ashley said

"What do you mean by war!" Henry asked

"The Konoha ninjas are back with Yami and a couple of our old Digimon enemies." Drakkar hissed

"Well stole the words outta my mouth." Ashley said

"C'mon lets finish what they started!" Jade said pulling out her Digivice throwing in the air when the bio-merging sphere formed around her.

**Bio-merge Digivolution!**

DarkRenamon Bio-merge to…**DarkSakuyamon**!  
>Renamon Bio-merge to…<strong>Sakuyamon<strong>!

Guilmon Bio-merge to…**Gallantmon**!

Terriermon Bio-merge to…**MegaGargomon**!

Leomon Bio-merge to…**SaberLeomon**!

"Let's dance!" Ashley said using her telekinesis to hover her Digivice over her head letting it drop.

**Fusion Bio-merge Digivolution!**

Flaremon and Gaomon Fusion Bio-merge to…**MirageApollomon**!

BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevilmon Fusion Bio-merge to…**BlackWarDevilmon! **

BlackGuilmon and Reapermon Fusion Bio-merge to…**ChaosReapermon**!

"Lets do it!" Snow said kicking up her Digivice.

Firamon and Gabumon Fusion Bio-merge to…**MetalApollomon**!

Gaogamon, BlackAgumon and Patamon Fusion Bio-merge to…**MirageWarSeraphimon**!

Megidramon and Lunamon Fusion Bio-merge to…**Diagidramon**!

BanchouLeomon and Knightmon Fusion Bio-merge to…**BanchouKnightmon**!

"We're back in action, baby!" Diagidramon and MetalApollomon said

"Fusion Bio-merge?" MegaGargomon said

"What did you expect that we _didn't _have Digimon partners too!" BanchouKnightmon said

"Onii-chan, don't cocky now!" MetalApollomon said

"Will do, MetalApollomon." BanchouKnightmon said

* * *

><p>"So you came back!" MirageApollomon said<p>

"You kidnapped our Hokage!" Sai said

"You're Third Hokage killed my parents don't forget that Konoha's my soul purposed to _destroy_!" Ashley's voice said

"And what are you doing here, _father_! How dare you show up here again and while Lucine's in the hospital! Go to hell!" ChaosReapermon said

"Prison Slasher!"

"Frozen Claw!"

"Agh!"

"Drakkar, you okay?" MetalApollomon said

"Yeah…"

"Cruse Disaster!"

"SkullGallantmon!" ChaosReapermon gasped

"You really didn't think I'd let a hospital hold me off when _this _battle's going on!" SkullGallantmon asked

"I thought I knocked of existent!" Yami hissed

"Not a chance in Hell!" Lucine's voice said

"Lightning Blade!"

"I'm not falling in that trap again!" MetalApollomon said

"I'm on you with that MetalApollomon!" Diagidramon commented

"Metal Wolf Solblaster!"

"What the…ah!" Kakashi said

"Corona Blaster!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Hey pineapple head!" Beelzemon said

"Tsunade you of all people want to kill me and my friends after you saw Nawaki and Dan's dead bodies!" DarkSakuyamon said

"Insect Paralysis Jutsu!" Shino yelled

"Agh!" DarkSakuyamon screamed

"Kyuubi!" MirageApollomon said

"Dammit!" Jade's voice said

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon yelled freezing DarkSakuyamon into block of ice.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flames Bombs!" MetalApollomon yelled

"Dammit no effect!" MetalApollomon said

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" the block of ice yelled

"Jade, you okay?" BlackWarDevilmon asked

"Yeah that was nothing! Check this out Darkness Blade!" Jade's voice said

"Avalanche Claw!"

"Agh!" DarkSakuyamon and MirageApollomon screamed De-Digivolving crash landing on ground.

"Ugh…that hurt." Jade said

"Jade, Ashley watch out!" Gallantmon warned

"Uhhhh…grrrr…Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Ashley yelled

"C'mon we need to get back to the battle!" Jade said

"Flaremon, Gaomon you two okay to Bio-merge again?" Ashley asked

"Yes m'lady!" Gaomon said

**Bio-merge Digivolution!**

DarkRenamon Bio-merge to…**DarkSakuyamon!**

Flaremon and Gaomon Fusion Bio-merge to **MirageApollomon!**

"Lightning Cutter!"

"Not this time!" DarkSakuyamon said when Jade inside her sphere went Super Saiyan 5 as did Ashley.

"16-hit combo!"

"Agh! What type of armor?" Ino hissed in pain once she tried to attack MirageApollomon.

"Digital Armor now eat this! Full Moon Apollo Arrow!"

"Agh! I'm outta here!" Ino retreated she wasn't going to get killed against a mega Digimon.

"Back down Konoha we don't want any trouble!" Gallantmon said

"Avalanche Claw!"

"Tagh!" Snow, Fox, Vail, Wolf, Lucine and Drakkar De-Digivolved when the whole Konoha took advanced of this moment when they held a blade to their necks along with Baransumon.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" they screamed being stabbed in the shoulder.

"De-Digivolve and will release them!" Tsunade said

"Fine!" Jade said once all the tamers did as they were told Shino took away their charka. When Sakura punched their pressure points.

"We did what you wanted now let them go!" Renamon said

"See _we lied_!" Tsunade said

"AGGGGHH!"

"Baransumon!"

"Ugh…" Lucine moaned

"Now attack!"

"Yes master…" Snow, Fox, Vail, Wolf, Lucine, Drakkar and Baransumon said when eyes turned red.

"Hime-chan?" Ashley said

"Sand Claw!" Snow said

"Agh!" Ashley cringed

"Ashley!" Luna yelled

"Chasengan!"

"Vail, Fox what's wrong with you!" Jade asked

"Who's Vail? I'm a puppet of the Konoha!" Vail said

"Vail?" Jade gasped

"Pyro Strom!" Baransumon yelled

"Agh!"

"Renamon!" Guilmon said

"They're using our kids against us cuz they know we can't fight back." DarkRenamon growled

"So what _are _we suppose to do we can't fight! Just get the crap beaten outta of us?" Renamon asked her sister.

"I have no idea this hasn't happened to me before! Oh shit…" DarkRenamon said

"Fourth Tail….MODE!"

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the Jinchuurikis screamed in pure rage.

"This…can't…be happening…it's all over…we're dead…" Jade said

"Vermillion Rasengan!" Fox yelled

"Nagh!"

"Jade-chan!"

"Kyuubi if we can't fight them we might as well snap them outta it! If they could the same for us we can make damn sure that we do it for them!"Ashley said

"Right and since when did you _ever_ give up!" Ren asked

"Heh…point taken." Jade said

"Renamon, Guilmon you wanna give it a try?" Ashley asked

"Yes!"

"Just brace yourself when they attack. Rika, make sure no one gets hurt this is our battle." Ashley said

"I don't see how much help we'll be anyways." Rika said stepping back.

"Ready? Set…GO!"

Whoa what just happened? Snow, Fox, Vail, Wolf, Lucine, Drakkar and Baransumon fell under control of the Konoha! Will Ashley, Jade, DarkRenamon, Guilmon and Renamon snap their kids out of the seal? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

**Ashley: What'd you think!**

**Renamon: WHAT THE HELL ASHLEY?**

**Ashley: What?**

**Renamon: You **_**had **_**to make my daughter fall under the Konoha's seal?**

**Ashley: I did say there was a twist in the ending. And aren't you forgetting that my kids are being controlled too!**

**Guilmon: But serious were you planning that.**

**Ashley: Not really it just…fell into place.**

**Renamon: Just make sure that Baransumon doesn't get hurt or it's our head!**

**Ashley: Confronting the next chapter will be called "The Awaken! New Powers Are Discovered!" **


End file.
